


Public Service Announcement

by Petró-Oso (bearsquares)



Series: This is believe me music, this is forget me music [2]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dominant Sole!, Established Relationship, F/M, Hand Jobs, PWP, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, again!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 15:41:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7273999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearsquares/pseuds/Petr%C3%B3-Oso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Travis gets pegged. That's it, that's the whole thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Public Service Announcement

He was slouching with his back to his desk, the hard wooden edge grating against his tailbone. Her body and mouth were flush against his. The vault dweller had let herself in the second he let go of his microphone and, without a word, got to work on getting him out of his clothes.

“I've got something for you,” she said between kisses.

“Must be important to bust through the door like that.” Travis’ voice was still smooth in spite of how hungry and desperate he felt - he had missed her so, so much.

She trailed her small, rough hands up his shirt. He whimpered into her mouth as she gently tweaked his nipple. “Do you trust me, Travis?” 

“Y-yeah, you know I do.” 

She kissed his cheek and purred her approval. “You're going to do exactly as I say and you will feel so. fucking. good.” Each word was punctuated with a brush of her lips against his jaw. “Promise?”

He managed a “yes”. A few minutes with the vault dweller usually had Travis lying submissively on his back for her, sometimes literally. He had become very skilled at hiding and denying his meek nature over the previous months, but she knew exactly how to break the cool exterior he’d created wide open. 

The vault dweller gently worried his bruised lower lip between her teeth while she worked his pants down over his slim hips. He was already hard, his every muscle wound tight in anticipation. She palmed him through the fabric of his briefs and he gasped. Travis’ knees buckled just enough to jostle his desk and knock a bunch of stuff over. It didn't matter - the pens, papers, holotapes and electronics would likely end up on the floor before they were done anyway. Her deft fingers gently, teasingly traced the outline of his barely-contained cock. It felt like she hadn’t touched him in years. It had to have been a month since he’d seen her last and he was aching for her.

As if to echo the same sentiment, the vault dweller quickly freed his straining cock from his briefs and went down on him with such enthusiasm that his hips jerked and he had to hold himself up against his desk.

She looked up at him with an admonishing smirk. “Geez, Travis, relax.”

“Sorry, I just-” 

His reply trailed off when she took him right back into her mouth. She gently pushed him back against his desk, willing him to ease up and give her better access. Travis smoothed her hair back while he watched her drag her lips and tongue all over him. Watching her mouth fall open and her expert tongue curl around the tip was pushing him to breaking and coming right down her throat. 

Travis let out a shaky breath. “I’m getting… a-already…” She pulled off of him, a string of saliva still connecting her tongue to the swollen head. The visual alone almost made him lose it. 

“Okay,” She licked her lips and flashed him an easy grin. “Turn your microphone on.”

His eyebrows shot up, “What?! You can’t be serious, I-”

The vault dweller gave him a look, even and completely serious.

Travis’ heart was hammering in his chest. The coiled muscles and nerves from arousal turned partially to fear. He swallowed audibly. “Okay.” He took a breath. “Okay, okay. I’ll do it.” The third song was over anyway. He could look at his script and deliver the hour’s news like he always did, just with his dick out and with the vault dweller frustratingly close to putting it back in her hot mouth.

“Atta boy,” She chuckled. “Just turn around; pretend I’m not even here.”

He felt like doing everything but that, but he wasn’t stupid enough to question her a second time. He had to trust her; he did. He fucking loved her. “Ohhh boy,” he hissed, turning to face his desk. 

Travis settled for bending over and leaning his elbows against his desk to reach his microphone. Thank god she locked the door when she came in, he must have looked absurd; skinny pale ass jutting out with his pants halfway down and a pretty solid boner. He cleared his throat, trying to prepare his radio voice.

“That was,” He glanced at his set list, “Ray Smith with ‘Right Behind You, Baby’.” Travis threw a quick look over his shoulder at the vault dweller who snorted, stifling laughter. He pointedly ignored the sound of clinking buckles behind him. “You’re listening to Diamond City Radio with the latest news from the Commonwealth.”

“It seems like there was a little dust-up over in Goodneighbor this week. Locals reported hearing far more gunshots than usual in a few of the old _supposedly_ abandoned warehouses around town-”

A weird squelching sound that he didn't entirely feel okay with briefly interrupted his thought, but he kept his eyes on his paper.

“Uh, rumors have been flying lately with the disappearance of multiple big names in the local political bracket… Maybe the events are related, maybe not. Either way, it might be a good idea to steer clear of-” Travis finished his sentence with a yelp when he felt something cool and firm _slide_ against his thigh. 

“Keep talking.” Came her whisper before she wrapped her slick hand around his cock - whatever she’d been messing with behind him felt absurdly good.

“Apologies, folks. Stay safe out there.” He gave a soft sigh as she expertly jerked him off. His voice was hazier than normal but he didn’t care. “Here's one of the greats, Ella Fitzgerald, asking- _oh fuck-Why Can't You Behave?_ ”

He quickly switched the holotape on before turning his head for her to kiss him roughly. There were times when the vault dweller would ask him to top, but they were rare and that was fine with him. Part of what drew him to her in the first place was her willingness to tell him what to do and be honest with him - she made him feel safe. Once they had started fooling around, it extended there as well.

“I'm going to do something different and I need you to relax for me.”

Travis had only relaxed a few times in his life, but she was lazily stroking his cock and it was certainly loosening him up. “Yeah. I can do that.” He would try, at least.

He jumped a little when felt her wet fingertip circle the ring of his asshole. “Ever try this before?” She chuckled in reply to the noise he made.

“No,” he breathed. “I mean, n-not with anyone.”

She slid her finger in up to the first knuckle. He gave a needy whine and rocked back against her hand. “Ohh, you play with yourself before?”

“A few times,” he grunted.

The vault dweller took things mercifully slow, starting with short, quick thrusts and working him up to long, full strokes, adding fingers as she went. 

“I think about you all the time,” he whispered between shallow breaths. “While you're gone.”

“Yeah?” She murmured. “What do you like to think about?”

Travis was glad she couldn't see the deep blush spread across his face. “Making you come,” he moaned a little as she pushed in deeper, “playing with your tits, licking your p-AH!” He cried out when she slid in three fingers wide, all the way.

The vault dweller huffed a laugh. “You sweet, filthy boy,” she teased, removing her hand from his ass. He shuddered as his muscles slackened. “You're going to do something for me and I'll do something for you, okay?”

“Yes, please.”

“Go back on the air.” 

The complaints were inevitable, but Travis didn't give a single fuck. The song conveniently ended and he switched his microphone back on. 

“Good boy.”

As promised, she pressed the tip of her glass cock against him before sliding in. Travis groaned thickly while the cool, slick member stretched him. He buried his face in his sleeve to muffle his raw, wanton cry. Her continued attention to his cock kept him hovering at the edge of his climax.

“A-and…now. Now now now,” he groaned as she began with soft, shallow thrusts. “A word. From. Our. Sponsors.” Travis fought to keep his voice even. There was a little pain, but it was slowly tapering away the deeper she went.

“Jerk yourself off.” She whispered.

He did as he was told while she murmured words of encouragement, ploughing him as if her cock was a part of her and always had been. He almost got lost in each smooth stroke, trying to match his uneven jerks to her thrusts.

“You're still on.”

Travis could barely hear her above his deafening heartbeat, but he snapped his eyes open long enough to read the script. His eyelids drifted heavily shut immediately. “Nngh. C-commonwealth Weaponry: protect yourself,” Travis paused to gasp into his woolen sleeve when she hit him deep at just the right angle. “Protect your family. The peace of mind is free.” He read it off as fast as he could. He was so close to coming and even though being on air while getting fucked was excruciating, it was still unbearably good.

Then she stopped; she pulled out and he felt a wave of disappointment slosh over the hot tension he'd worked up for her.

“Why did you stop -”

She leaned close so that her breasts were flattened against his back. “I want them all to hear you.”

 _Oh fuck_. “But-”

“Tell me what you want. Speak up.”

This was simultaneously the best and worst sex he'd ever had - and, he _really_ wanted to get back to the best part, so, once again, he obeyed her. “...I-I want you to fuck me.”

Her voice was soft, gentle and absolutely deadly. “Who do you want to fuck you? Tell them.”

Travis was nearly shaking with nerves - or want - he couldn't tell. “I-I want the vault dweller to fuck me.” He mumbled.

“Where do you want me to fuck you?”

“In my...ass...”

She bit his shoulder, nearly growling, “say it louder, like you _really_ want it!”

“I-I want the vault dweller to fuck me in the ass!”

“How hard?”

“So fucking hard,” he said through gritted teeth. Her cock was back inside of him immediately and he was back on the verge of coming.

“How does it feel, Travis?” She was fucking him slow, hitting that sensitive place deep inside of him while he stroked his own cock hard and fast.

“It feels so good. I-I don't want you to stop.” He gasped. Her hips were slapping against his ass, pounding him hard against his desk. He felt his entire body tense and barely managed to breathe, “please don't stop. Please. Y-you feel so-”

Travis made a few unintelligible noises before he came, grunting loudly into his sleeve yet again. His climax shot through him like a drawn out shiver. She pushed in deep, filling him up while his cum shot into her hand. The vault dweller placed her hand over his, helping him stroke the aftershocks of his orgasm out.

The blood pounding in his ears eventually quieted down until he heard the static of dead air. He was never going to hear the end of this. Travis weakly cleared his throat. “You’re tuned in to Diamond City Radio. Sorry if your kids were listening.” He added. “Here's some music.”

The microphone clicked off and he moaned deeply when she pulled out.

“Just so you know,” Travis’ voice was muffled against his desk, “I'd totally be okay with doing that again.”

“I think the whole Commonwealth knows that, babe.”

**Author's Note:**

> Oooohhhh I've been working on this one for months. I've wanted Travis-pegging so bad so I was extra careful (and overly critical at times) and I'm just a generally slow writer. I'm definitely writing fic for other characters, but there is a dire need for nervous radio DJ content. Oh, and I really appreciate the feedback and kudos on my previous work! Thank you!


End file.
